Alcanzar
by Pandi-san Michaels
Summary: Se suponía que solo estaba allí para escoger un libro, pero termino con algo mejor/LEMON/ONE-SHORT/ErenxArmin/AU [Dedicado a Luz-neechan por ayudarme con el fic]


**este pequeño One-Short lo escribí con ayuda de Luz-Chan :33 y se lo dedico a ella por la ayuda, este fue el trabajo de una Autora con 0% de inspiración, pero Bueno no los entretengo mas.**

**CUIDADO****: AU,contiene intento de Lemon escrito explicitamente, la pareja es EreMin(ErenxArmin) si no te gusta ni el yaoi ni la pareja, abstente de leer esto.**

* * *

.

.

.

Alcanzar

.

.

.

* * *

Era un día soleado y caluroso todos los chicos y chicas estaban en el patio sintiendo la brisa, bueno _casi_ todos, Cierto rubio estaba en la biblioteca buscando algo para su lectura diaria.

Buscaba por los interminables pasillo de la biblioteca, hasta encontrar un libro que capto su atención, era de color escarlata con letras doradas, sus orbes celestes brillaron de la emoción, pero había un _pequeño _problema: no alcanzaba dichoso libro, y ahí era cuando maldecía ser bajito, suspiro molesto, se levanto de puntillas para poder alcanzar el libro, pero no lo alcanzaba, intento lo mismo 3 veces con el mismo resultado,

Cierto castaño lo miraba de lejos viendo las acciones del rubio, y no pudo evitar reír, se dirigió lentamente hacia el rubio, se posiciono detrás de Armin para a alcanzar el libro que el de orbes celestes trataba de alcanzar, logrando así apegar sus cuerpos, el rubio se sonrojo por la cercanía del ojiverde.

El castaño alcanzo el libro y se lo pasaba a (un muy sonrojado) Armin, Eren solo se burlo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Que te ocurre Armin?, estas muy rojo ¿tienes fiebre?-susurro cerca de su oído, al cual el rubio respondió con un tierno suspiro, lo cual solo tentó a que Eren mordiese el lóbulo de su oreja delicadamente.

-Hnng~

Eso era lo que el castaño quería, oír ese sensual sonido salir de los labios de su rubio, definitivamente lo haría gritar, dejo una linea de saliva para pasar hasta el cuello de Armin, el cual lamió delicadamente, para luego morderlo y succionar dejando una marca rojiza en el.

-Amgh~

el Rubio soltó un gemido ahogado, no quería gemir, no allí estaban en la biblioteca y alguien podría verlos, y en esa situación seria sumamente vergonzoso el que alguien lo viese en esas condiciones.

-E-Eren, estamos en la biblioteca, compórtate-dijo el rubio bajando la mirada sonrojado, el Castaño solo sonrió pervertidamente, no dejaría su trabajo a "medio-hacer" así que solo se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-¿y?¿hay algún problema contra eso?-pregunto Arqueando una ceja interrogativamente.

-Claro que hay problemas-dijo el rubio enojado- ¿si alguien nos ve?-pregunto inseguro.

-Descuida nadie nos vera-dijo el castaño seguro de sus palabras, el rubio solo arqueo una ceja en busca de alguna respuesta-la bibliotecaria me a pedido que cierre la biblioteca en cuanto tu termines de escoger algún libro, y eh cerrado la biblioteca para que no nos interrumpan- dijo el castaño para aliviar al rubio.

El rubio solo lo miro indeciso, no sabia si continuar o no, claro que le gustaba lo que el castaño hacia y no lo dejaría (ni se quedaría) con las ganas de hacerlo así que lo abrazo por el cuello en señal de que podía continuar.

Eren no espero mas y se apodero de los labios del menor introduciendo su lengua, el rubio solo emitía algunos jadeos ahogados por lo labios del castaño, este bajaba sus manos hasta la camisa de su rubio,desabrochando los botones de esta para poder acariciar suavemente los pezones del rubio al cual este respondió con un jadeo ahogado, se separaron para respirar, el castaño bajo por el cuello de Armin mordiendo y succionando dejando marcas rojas por este, el menor solo podía jadear y gemir levemente por las acciones de Eren.

-E-Eren-el nombrado miro al rubio, ¡DIOS!, esa vista era deliciosa; su rubio sonrojado, con la camisa abierta, sus ojos celestes vidriosos y las marcas en su cuello, no aguantaría mucho tiempo, así que sin mas lo recostó en el piso de madera del establecimiento, se posiciono entre sus piernas y continuo con su tarea, dejando al rubio solo con su camisa y ropa interior.

-Esto no es justo-murmuro el rubio mirando al castaño-¿por que tengo que estar solo yo semi-desnudo?-el castaño lo miro con socarronería, se acerco a su oído:

-eso es por que tu eres el pasivo, y por ende estar así te hace ver mas tierno y violable-susurro causándole un estremecimiento al rubio-pero si lo que quieres es verme igual solo tienes que decirlo- automáticamente el rubio se sonrojo, el castaño desabrocho su camisa y bajando sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior hasta la altura de sus muslos, el rubio pudo ver perfectamente que estaba ya erecto solo se sonrojo, el castaño al ver ese sonrojo se apodero nuevamente de sus labios bajando la ropa interior de su rubio, viéndole en las mismas condiciones que el, comenzó a masturbar el miembro del menor, este se separo del castaño para gemir, este no espero mas y se introdujo en el interior del menor.

Volvía a sentir ese calor y esa estrechez que tanto le gustaban, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de Armin, comenzando a moverse lentamente, claro que Armin estaba acostumbrado, pues no era la primera vez que hacían eso, pero era la primera vez que el castaño no lo preparaba, lo que ocasiono que el rubio soltara algunas lagrimas por el dolor, las cuales Eren se encargo de lamer, continuo moviéndose cada vez mas rápido.

-AHH~

Un sonoro gemido le aviso al castaño que lo había encontrado el punto de placer de Armin, continuo arremetiendo en ese mismo punto, varias veces, hasta que el rubio se corrió manchando su abdomen, pero el castaño aun no lo hacia, así que siguió embistiéndolo fuertemente, que hizo al rubio gemir en cada estocada, hasta que el castaño se corrió en el interior del menor y este corrió por segunda vez.

-¿Podrías salir de mi?-pregunto el rubio unos minutos después de tomar aire.

-me gusta estar en tu interior, es cálido-dijo el castaño abrazándolo con posesión, el menor se sonrojo.

-es algo incomodo para mi-dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, el Castaño solo salio lentamente de el-Mgh~-jadeo por la sensación de vació en su interior, el castaño lo ayudo a limpiarse un poco y se recostó a su lado.

-¿Sabes algo? Te amo-le dijo el castaño besando su mejilla con ternura.

-y yo a ti-murmuro el rubio antes de dormirse profundamente.

* * *

**al fin lo termino PTM :'D bueno supongo que se me hizo demasiado largo u.u pero buano, espero les haya gustado, en realidad este fue un intento mio de lemon, me quedo como las weas (Chilensis detected :B) No me gusto mucho como quedo, pero bueh' no dire mas solo espero les haya gustado :33, como dije al principio, este Fic fue una colaboracion mia y de Luz-Chan, esta dedicado para ti :'D**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
